Terminator: The Tower is Tall But the Fall is Short
| director = Tawnia McKiernan | producer = Ashley Edward Miller; Zack Stentz; John Enbom; Natalie Chaidez; Toni Graphia; Mario F. Kassar; Andrew G. Vajna; Joel B. Michaels; Jill Danton; James Middleton; John Wirth; Josh Friedman; Jessie W. Dugan; Hilton H. Smith | starring = Lena Headey; Thomas Dekker; Summer Glau; Brian Austin Green; Shirley Manson; Richard T. Jones | previous = "Goodbye to All That" | next = "Brothers of Nablus" }} "The Tower is Tall But the Fall is Short" is the sixth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. It is the fifteenth episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Tawnia McKiernan with a teleplay written by Denise Th . It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, October 20th, 2008 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew Developed for television by Josh Friedman Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd * Ashley Edward Miller - Co-producer * Zack Stentz - Co-producer * John Enbom - Supervising producer * Natalie Chaidez - Co-executive producer * Toni Graphia - Co-executive producer * Mario F. Kassar - Executive producer * Andrew G. Vajna - Executive producer * Joel B. Michaels - Executive producer * Jill Danton - Producer * James Middleton - Executive producer * John Wirth - Executive producer * Josh Friedman - Executive producer * Jessie W. Dugan - Co-producer * Hilton H. Smith - Producer * Stephen Collins - Director of photography * Marek Dobrowolski - Production designer * Scott Gamzon, A.C.E. - Editor * Bear McCreary - Composer Notes & Trivia * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd. * "The Tower is Tall but the Fall is Short" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3T7308. * This episode is included on disc two of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. The DVD special features includes a "terminated" scene between John Connor and Cameron Phillips that was not included in the original broadcast of the episode. * Executive producer Mario Kassar is credited as Mario F. Kassar in this episode. * Co-producer Ashley Miller is credited as Ashley Edward Miller in this episode. * Co-producer Jessie Ward Dugan is credited as Jessie W. Dugan in this episode. * Co-producer Hilton Smith is credited as Hilton H. Smith in this episode. * Editor Scott Gamzon is credited as Scott H. Gamzon in this episode. * Actress Mackenzie Brooke Smith is credited as Mackenzie Smith in this episode. * This is the second appearance of Savannah Weaver. She appeared last in "Allison from Palmdale". * This is the first appearance of Doctor Boyd Sherman, as played by Dorian Harewood. He makes three appearances in the series in total. He appears next in "Complications". * This is the first appearance of Jesse Flores. She makes ten appearances in the series in total. She appears next in "Brothers of Nablus". Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Sarah Connor: My father slept with a gun under his pillow. There was no pill for his sickness, no medicine to ease his mind. He left blood, and sweat, and part of his soul in a foreign land. My father never talked to me about the war he fought. He never talked to anyone. Ever vigilant, ever silent. I never thought I'd follow in his footsteps. .... * Sarah Connor: In 1678, doctors diagnosed the mental affliction soldiers suffered from as nostalgia. Homesickness. A longing to return to the past. The cruel reality of war is that there is no return home. No return to innocence. What is lost is lost forever. Like my father, war's wounds have bled me dry. No words of comfort. No words of forgiveness. No words at all. .... * Sarah Connor: John is not suicidal. * Derek Reese: No. But what is he? He's not a boy. He's not a man. He's not a soldier. He has changed. .... * Derek Reese: I doubled back on Sherman's house. I got nothing. How was he? * Sarah Connor: Curious, smart, annoying. * Derek Reese: So he's good at his job? * Sarah Connor: Better than we were at ours. .... * Sarah Connor: (discussing the next name on the list) Dr. Boyd Sherman, child psychologist, family therapist. * John Connor: Well, what's his link to Skynet? Friend or foe? * Sarah Connor: Don't know. * Cameron Phillips: Skynet doesn't have friends. * John Connor: Well, it's got foes, and whatever the opposite of foes are, okay? * Cameron Phillips: Friends. See also External Links * * * * "The Tower is Tall But the Fall is Short" at the Terminator Wiki ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:October, 2008/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories